Display systems utilizing LEDs are well used to provide cost-effective and active displays for advertisement and informational purposes. Many systems exist to provide moving displays mounted on buildings, the sides of transport vehicles, or commercial vehicles to provide such LED displays to various groups of potential clients. LED displays are provided in static arrays and flat panel configurations to permit control programmatically on the information and/or advertising a client wishes to present on the LED display. Such displays are generally programmable but static in position.
The present invention relates to the field of display devices, more specifically, to a display device that utilizes persistence of vision and a plurality of LEDs mounted strategically to increase the resolution of the display.